Fallen Angels
by BloodyRen
Summary: Seeing and hearing but never touching is a beautiful woman, that haunts his every thoughts and dreams.


**When I heard this song, I was completely mesmerized by the beautiful voice and lyrics, I thought it might be nice for a Fan Fiction. Also I wanted to celebrate since in my county in Florida, that today is the beginning of Summer Vacation. **

**Disclaimer : . . . don't own TS or this Song.**

**P.s.**

**I suggest to you guys to at least hear the song, 'Fallen Angels' by Ra. I hope you guys enjoy the song and story. **

* * *

_**My eyes don't see the obvious  
**_

_**It's way too far to go  
**_

_**Forget about the rest of me  
**_

_**There's nothing left to know  
**_

Her eyes cold and lifeless, her form pale and translucent - so beautiful and deadly. Her hair spread out on the bed - her beautiful luscious red-hair is turned slightly darker of the night. Her lips curved into a soft smile.

_**I see fallen angels  
**_

_**When I try to go to sleep  
**_

_**And they're always watching  
**_

To it was the most beautiful sight he was ever laid his eyes' one. Fearing that this lovely image might disappear once he touches it, he only stays still. The young woman - dressed in some beautiful silk white dress - rises and begins to walk up to him. He stands still as the young woman places a soft hand to his cheek. She shivers from the cold yet pleasurable feeling from the simple gesture.

_**I see fallen angels  
**_

_**As I'm walking in the streets  
**_

_**Silently preparing  
**_

_**For what they'll do to me**_

Tim Scam soon awakens, cold and sweating from his bed- even though it is 49 degrees outside. He runs his fingers through his hair. It was her again that same beautiful woman that haunts his every dream, his life and mind. Sitting up, he walks to his closet and changes to warmer clothing - a dark-blue sweat shirt, black pants black boat ands and a navy blue trench coat. He soon grabs his keys and walks out of home, locks up the door and begins to walk to the train station.

_**You see, I'm kinda paranoid  
**_

_**My luck, it seems to have run out**_

_**So I will point the finger now  
**_

**_Beyond the shadow of a doubt_**

Getting on the crowded train, Tim couldn't help but to think of the mysterious woman that shows up every night in his bedroom, the same she had disappeared from everything - one year ago. In his heart he knew the beautiful woman was the Same woman he knew as his former enemy - he fell in love with. However, there was always a hint of doubt within him from believing that logic.

**_I see fallen angels  
_**

**_When I try to go to sleep  
_**

**_And they're always watching_**

The whistle blows as many people begin aboard the train. Holding one hand to the rail to support him for the bumpy ride. He closes his eyes for a minute from irritation of the lack of sleep or impatience of the train. In long due time, the doors begin to closes, Tim watches with boredom, until something catches his eye.

**_I see fallen angels  
_**

**_As I'm walking in the streets  
_**

**_Silently preparing_**

**_For what they'll do to me_**

She was outside, with a smile on her face, waving at him - as almost telling him goodbye. Her expression is unreadable, her eyes again lifeless but warm. He blinks a couple of times, before he can take the first step, the automatic doors close and the whistle begins to roar. He comes back to life, to see the beautiful woman gone.

**_I see fallen angels_**

**_When I try to go to sleep  
_**

**_And they're always watching  
_**

When he reaches his destination, he walks in the streets, passing cars and pedestrians, he reaches a small little park. So quiet and serene, perfect to let go of his thoughts. He walks up to a bench that is near a small pond, where flowers bloom constantly year round. He sits, and begins to sit and take deep breaths. The simple essence of the women is intoxicating, it drowns him in pleasurable sins. His hands turned into fists, the thought of the woman unreachable, pure and tempting to take, just like her. Taking a deep breath of fresh and cold air, his thoughts were sending him, signs all over his body, he could stop it.

**_I see fallen angels  
_**

**_As I'm walking in the streets  
_**

**_Silently preparing_**

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the desirable feeling off, maybe he didn't want to. Soon a cold rushes of air hit Tim like a knife stabbing his flesh. He looks up to the woman that is haunting his every thought. Again wearing the same silk dress but was covered by a cloak held by a jewel around her neck. A sapphire, the Same he gave to her one year ago. Tim starts to speak, but she holds up her index finger to his lips. She shakes her head 'no' to signify that she can't stay for long.

**_I see fallen angels  
_**

**_I see fallen angels  
_**

**_When I try to go to sleep  
_**

**_(I see fallen angels)  
_**

His eyed widen in realization, everything- it comes clear to him. She smiles sadly up at Tim both knowing that everything became a walking tragedy. "How" he spoke in a meek voice, to afraid that everything is a lie. She casts her eyes up in the sky and begins to speak - "It was an accident, this very spot, where my blood shed into the lake." She whispers, but he hears it clearly. His eyes widen, and he shakes in sadness. "Sam, I am sorry" Is he whispers out to her.

**_I see fallen angels  
_**

**_As I'm walking in the streets  
_**

**_(I see fallen angels)_**

She hugs him in an understanding manner, she knows he meant it. All he does is stays still, taking the feeling of her cold body pressed against his. They face each other, Sam soon presses her lips against his, a lone tear spills from her eyes. He wraps his arms around her - never to let her go, never to leave him alone. The kiss runs deeper, yet Sam begins glows and wings sprout out from her back. He holds on to Sam tighter, but she takes his arms to let her go. She smiles at him, places her hand on his cheek and strokes it lightly.

**_Silently preparing_**

"Don't leave, please" He pleads softly to her, but all she can do is comfort him. "Tim, open your eyes." Soon everything begins to disappear one by one. Pushed into darkness, a light fills his vision. He opens his dark green eyes and sits up, to see he is in his bedroom, everything was a dream - a painful nightmare. "Tim is something wrong?" A soothing voice calls next to him. He turns his head to see Sam, wrapped in his silk sheets, looking worried at him. He smiles and takes Sam in his arms, feeling her bare body pressed against his and kisses her passionately - which she responds willingly. Both breaks the kiss and breathes heavily. He presses his forehead to hers and whispers in a husky tone.

"Nothing is wrong, I just thought I saw a Fallen Angel"

**_For what they'll do to me_**

**I had so much fun writing this Story, and I think it is kinda cute from a view point or not. Please Review on what you think, since this is my first song fic. I hope you guys liked it, if not then tell me. I don't care, I am so happy right now, its not even funny. **

**I hope you guys have a wonderful summer. **

_**-Bloodyren**  
_


End file.
